


Alluring Secret ~Black Vow~

by Lhevieryj



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Fallen Angel!Levi, Female Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Songfic, ereri
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhevieryj/pseuds/Lhevieryj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic dari lagu vocaloid dengan judul yang sama. Mengisahkan tentang malaikat yang memiliki perasaan terlarang pada manusia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fallen angel that lost his wings

_Malaikat yang terusir dari surga_

_Menyerahkan dirinya pada perjanjian dengan iblis_

_Di masa lalu mereka saling mencintai_

_Ia mengakhiri segalanya dengan tangannya sendiri_

Di tengah kota yang ramai dan penduduk yang sibuk berlalu lalang dengan berbagai kegiatan, seorang malaikat duduk bersandar di sebuah dinding bangunan yang berada di tepi jalan. Ia mengamati aktifitas manusia-manusia itu dengan ekspresi datar. Dia teringat saat diusir dari surga karena mencintai seorang manusia yang ternyata tidak membalas cintanya dan memilih orang lain. Namun apakah ia menyesal akan hal itu?

‘ _tentu saja_ ’ pikirnya sambil mendengus.

Tapi hal itu tidak cukup membuatnya merendahkan harga diri dan memohon kepada para _archangel_ agar mengampuninya dan mengijinkannya kembali ke surga. Lagipula ia masih penasaran akan dunia manusia yang sesungguhnya selain dari yang sering ia amati dari atas sana.

Dia tidak menyadari bahwa ia sedang melamun cukup lama sampai ia melihat seseorang berdiri di hadapannya. Ia mendongak, dan menemui seorang pemuda dengan rambut coklat pendek yang tidak teratur dan mata hijau besarnya yang membungkuk sambil menatapnya dengan khawatir.

“Hey, kau baik-baik saja?” tanya pemuda itu cemas.

“Wajahmu merah, apa kau sakit?” saat itu sang malaikat baru menyadari bahwa ia terlalu lama menatap pemuda itu karena kagum. Spontan ia mengalihkan wajahnya karena malu dan mengangguk, “aku baik-baik saja” ia menjawab lirih.

Pemuda itu tersenyum lega mendengar jawaban pemuda berambut hitam di depannya. “Aku belum pernah melihatmu di sekitar sini, apakah kau – whoa! I-itu sayap?”  sang malaikat terkejut dengan pertanyaan pemuda itu dan sedikit panik, namun berusaha tidak memperlihatkannya, “Kau bisa melihatnya? Aku pikir manusia biasa tidak akan bisa melihat sayapku.” Jawabnya tenang sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Pemuda itu terlihat syok dan tanpa sadar membuka mulutnya sedikit, “b-berati k-kau itu – “

“yups. Kau ternyata lebih pintar daripada kelihatannya.” Sela sang malaikat setengah menyindir. “aku adalah malaikat. Tidak ada manusia yang bisa melihat sayapku, kecuali kau bukan manusia biasa, dan ya aku baru saja tiba disini beberapa hari lalu. Lagipula apa kau menghapal satu-persatu wajah penduduk disini?” lanjutnya datar.

Mendengar jawaban sang malaikat, pemuda itu berkata, “umm, y-ya aku bisa melihatnya. Kalau kau mau tahu sebenarnya aku bisa melihat hal-hal seperti itu. Dan aku bekerja sepgai pengantar barang jadi sedikit banyak aku mengenal hampir semua penduduk disini.” Jawabnya sambil nyengir dan menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya. Malaikat itu hanya mengangguk sebagai respon.

Kemudian angin dingin bertiup dan ia melihat sang malaikat menarik kedua lutut dan mendekapkan ke dadanya seperti bola. Ia terlihat kedinginan. Hal itu membuat si pemuda menyadari bahwa hari mulai gelap dan langit biru telah berubah menjadi kemerahan. Di musim gugur seperti ini, udara pastinya menjadi lebih dingin.

“Bagaimana kalau kau ikut tinggal denganku? Rumahku tidak terlalu jauh dari sini dan aku tinggal sendirian.”

Hal itu membuat sang malaikat sekali lagi mendongak ke arah pemuda tersebut, kali ini dengan heran. Si pemuda itu tidak berkata apa-apa lagi dan hanya mengulurkan tangan kepada sang malaikat. Dengan ragu ia meraih tangan si pemuda itu, membuatnya tersenyum. “aku belum tahu siapa namamu.” Mata hijaunya menatap dengan lembut, membuat sang malaikat sekali lagi memalingkan wajah, dan menunduk.

“...Levi” jawabnya lirih. Si pemuda tersenyum lebar saat mendengar namanya, dan membalas, “Aku Eren.” Kemudian ia menggandeng tangan Levi dan mereka besama-sama berjalan melewati kota yang sekarang sudah agak sepi karena hari sudah gelap. Levi hanya menatap tangan mereka yang bergandengan, dan tanpa sadar memulas senyum samar di bibirnya dan bergumam,

“...Eren...”

Rumah Eren tidak terlalu besar, hanya sebuah pondok kecil terbuat dari kayu yang terletak di pinggir hutan, tidak terlalu jauh dari pemukiman kota. Eren mempersilahkan Levi masuk ke dalam, kemudian ia pergi ke dapur untuk membuat makan malam. “aku akan segera memasak makanan untuk kita. Kau tunggulah disini.” Katanya.

Dan begitulah, Levi duduk di sofa dekat perapian di ruang tamu, sementara Eren memasak. Meski Levi sebenarnya ingin membantu, tapi ia tidak tahu apa-apa soal memasak makanan, malaikat jarang sekali lapar. Jadi ia melihat sekeliling, mengamati ruangan di sekitarnya. Tidak terlalu banyak perabotan di rumah ini, ada 2 kamar tidur.

‘ _mungkin yang satu untuk kamar tamu_ ’ pikirnya.

Satu ruang makan yang merangkap dapur, satu kamar mandi dan toilet, dan satu ruang santai dengan satu sofa di dekat perapian, tempat yang diduduki Levi sekarang. Eren menyalakan beberapa lilin yang ia letakkan di meja di setiap ruangan sebagai penerangan, sehingga tidak terlalu gelap. Setelah beberapa lama menunggu, Levi mulai bosan, dan ia memutuskan untuk ke dapur mengecek Eren.

Eren hanya menoleh sebentar dan tersenyum saat melihat Levi duduk di meja makan, kemudian ia melanjutkan memasak sambil sesekali bersenandung. Setelah beberapa saat dalam keheningan, Levi bertanya, “apa aku bisa membantu?” Eren menoleh dengan mengangkat sebelah alis, kemudian memasukan sayuran ke dalam panci dan mengaduknya.

“tak perlu, sudah hampir selesai.” Eren menjawab dan tersenyum kepada Levi. Levi hanya mengangguk. Kemudian eren mengambil dua mangkuk dan mengisinya dengan sup hingga penuh, dan memberikan salah satu kepada Levi sambil menambahkan, “lagipula aku yakin kau tak pernah masak.” godanya. Levi mengernyitkan alis dan mencibir mendengar komentar Eran yang terakhir, membuat Eren terkekeh melihat ekspresinya. Kemudian mereka segera menyantap sup yang masih hangat tersebut.

Selama beberapa bulan sejak tinggal di sana, Levi membantu Eren dalam pekerjaan rumah, karena Eren bekerja sebagai pengantar barang di kota dari pagi hingga sore, Levi berpikir bahwa ia ingin meringankan pekerjaan Eren sebagai rasa terima kasih. Setiap hari ia membersihkan rumah, mencuci pakaian dan piring kotor, juga memasak. Ia sudah pintar memasak setelah beberapa kali membantu Eren di dapur. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, perasaan Levi yang semula hanya sebagai terima kasih karena Eren telah menolongnya dan memberikan tempat tinggal, berangsur-angsur meningkat menjadi ketertarikan dan cinta.

‘ _tidak lagi_ ’ pikirnya. ‘ _aku tidak ingin merasakan hal seperti itu lagi_ ’

Namun semakin keras ia berusaha menepis, perasan itu bukannya menghilang, malah menjadi kuat dan membuatnya sesak.

...

Tidak terasa musim gugur telah berganti menjadi musim dingin, daun-daun yang berguguran tertutupi oleh salju, dan udara juga menjadi semakin dingin. Di tengah rutinitas sehari-hari Levi membersihkan rumah, terdengar ketukan pintu dari depan.

‘ _apakah ia pulang lebih awal?_ ’ pikirnya.

Dia bergegas membukakan pintu dan melihat seseorang yang berdiri disana bukanlah Eren seperti yang ia kira, melainkan melainkan seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek sebahu dan mengenakan gaun putih sepanjang lutut dilapisi jaket berwarna pink. Di lehernya terbalut syal berwarna merah dan gadis itu juga terlihat terkejut karena orang yang membukakan pintu untuknya bukanlah Eren. Namun sedetik kemudian ekspresi terkejutnya tergantikan dengan wajah datar dan tenang.

Gadis itu menyipitkan matanya dengan curiga dan bertanya, “siapa kau? dimana Eren?” Levi meski merasa sama terkejutnya, tetap menggunakan topeng datarnya, “seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Siapa kau, tiba-tiba datang dan menanyakan hal seperti itu?” dia balik bertanya tanpa menyembunyikan kekesalannya, dan menyilangkan tangan. Tatapannya tajam seakan-akan sedang menginterogasi seseorang. Namun gadis itu sama sekali tidak terganggu dan malah membalasnya dengan tatapan yang sama.

Namun sebelum gadis itu menjawab pertanyaan Levi,  Eren datang dan menghampiri mereka, “aku pulang!” kemudian ia melihat gadis yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Wajahnya langsung bercampur antara senang namun juga kaget, “Mikasa! Kau tidak bilang kalau kau akan kemari! Aku kan bisa menjemputmu di stasiun!” kemudian ia memeluk Mikasa, dan Mikasa membalasnya. “aku ingin membuat kejutan.” gumamnya. Mereka melepaskan diri, lalu Mikasa mengecup kedua pipi Eren dengan tangannya dan memandang wajahnya dengan tatapan lembut yang membuat Levi cemburu dengan keakraban mereka.

“aku merindukanmu, Eren.” ucap Mikasa

“aku juga.”

Eren membalas senyuman Mikasa dan memegang kedua tangan yang berada di pipinya. Levi berdehem dan membuat pasangan tersebut memisahkan diri secara spontan. Mikasa dengan wajah yang tetap tenang sementara Eren wajahnya sudah mirip tomat. “umm, maaf tentang hal barusan, Levi. Aku lupa kau ada disini.” Eren berkata sambil tersenyum malu-malu dan menggaruk leher belakangnya. Levi diam saja dan tanpa merubah ekspresinya, namun hatinya terasa perih. “siapa dia?” tanyanya tenang tidak menghiraukan permintaan maaf Eren. Dengan wajah ceria ia memperkenalkan Mikasa, “dia adalah Mikasa Ackerman. Sahabatku sejak kecil sekaligus tunanganku. Kami akan menikah 2 bulan lagi.” Jawabnya sambil merangkul bahu Mikasa dan tersenyum lebar pada Levi. Mikasa hanya tersenyum tipis sambil tertunduk malu sementara Levi tanpa sadar melebarkan matanya karena syok.

Semenjak itu, hampir setiap malam Mikasa bergabung untuk makan malam di rumah Eren karena Mikasa hanya akan berada di sana selama seminggu sebelum ia kembali ke asrama tempat ia tinggal selama bersekolah di luar kota. Orang tua Mikasa tinggal di kota tempat Mikasa bersekolah, namun saat ini sedang musim liburan jadi Mikasa menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi Eren meski cuma sebentar, kemudian ia akan pulang dan menghabiskan liburan bersama keluarganya.

Mereka bertiga sedang makan malam di hari ketiga semenjak Mikasa tiba disana. Suasana makan malam menjadi lebih ramai dan hangat bagi Eren yang senang karena Mikasa mengunjunginya meski cuma seminggu. Sudah sekitar setengah tahun semenjak terakhir ia bertemu tunangannya, karena Mikasa tinggal di luar kota dan juga sekolah disana, jadi ia jarang berkunjung. Mereka bertemu tanpa sengaja saat musim panas. Saat ia melihat Mikasa yang sedang membaca buku di sebuah bangku taman, ia benar-benar kagum pada keanggunan gadis itu. Lalu, ia memberanikan diri mendekati Mikasa. Awalnya Mikasa tidak terlalu memperdulikannya, namun setelah beberapa kali bertemu, gadis itu mulai membuka diri dan mereka mulai mengobrol dengan akrab hingga saat Mikasa akan kembali ke kota asalnya, Eren menyatakan perasaannya pada Mikasa dan Mikasa pun menerimanya. Orang tua Mikasa juga tidak keberatan karena mereka melihat Eren sebagai pemuda yang baik meski dengan pekerjaan yang bisa dibilang tidak terlalu berpenghasilan, namun mereka melihat Mikasa sangat bahagia bersama dengan Eren.

Mereka tengah menyantap hidangan yang telah dimasak oleh Eren, namun Levi hanya cemberut sambil mengaduk makanannya yang mulai dingin. Ia tidak terlalu memiliki nafsu makan. Baginya, Mikasa adalah pengganggu. Sesungguhnya ia cemburu pada gadis berambut hitam itu, mungkin karena ia berhasil merebut hati pria yang ia sukai.

‘ _jika aku adalah seorang wanita dan yang lebih dulu bertemu dengannya, mungkinkan ia juga akan menyukaiku?_ ’ pikirnya sambil menusuk-nusuk makanannya kemudian dengan enggan menggigitnya sedikit.

Mata abu-abu nya sesekali melirik ke seberang meja dimana Eren dan Mikasa duduk bersebelahan, menyantap hidangan dengan tenang dan sesekali bercanda atau membicarakan hal-hal ringan. Eren juga mengajak Levi ke dalam pembicaraan namun Levi bersikap dingin dan hanya menjawab atau berbicara seperlunya yang membuat Eren bertanya-tanya akan perubahan sikap Levi yang tiba-tiba.

“Aku tidak suka si pendek itu.” Protes Mikasa saat ia dan Eren kencan beberapa hari kemudian. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir Mikasa berada di kota itu dan besok ia harus pulang ke kota asalnya. Jadi Eren mengajaknya jalan-jalan mengelilingi kota karena kebetulan hari ini dia libur. Mereka mengunjungi beberapa toko dan Eren membelikan beberapa pasang pakaian untuk tunangannya, kemudian mereka makan siang di cafe dekat taman.

“Mungkin ia hanya belum terbiasa bertemu orang asing.” Jawab Eren enteng sambil mengendikkan bahu. Mereka sedang makan siang saat itu dan menunggu _dessert_ diantar. Mikasa mengangkat sebelah alis mendengar jawaban Eren yang seakan menjelaskan bahwa Levi seperti kucing yang pemalu dan takut bertemu orang lain selain dirinya.

Melihat ekspresi Mikasa yang seperti itu, Eren mendesah kemudian dengan enggan menjelaskan, “aku menemukannya awal musim gugur yang lalu. Saat itu ia sedang duduk menyandar tembok salah satu bangunan di tepi jalan dan ia terlihat rapuh. Jadi aku mencoba menolongnya dan mengajaknya tinggal bersamaku. Dan ia bukan seperti manusia lain yang kau pikirkan. Ia sedikit...rumit...maaf Mikasa aku tidak bisa menjelaskan terlalu detail. Bukan hak ku untuk mengatakannya...” suaranya semakin lama semakin lirih saat menjelaskan bagian terakhir dari kalimatnya. Meski Mikasa tidak terlalu mengerti maksud perkataan tunangannya, namun ia menghormati privasi Eren kerana itu ia hanya mengangguk dan tidak bertanya lebih lanjut, membuat Eren lega. Ia menggenggam tangan Mikasa dan tersenyum sebagai ucapan terima kasih yang membuat Mikasa tersipu. Dan mereka melanjutkan makan siang sambil membicarakan hal lain.

Namun dalam hati sebenarnya Eren juga ingin tahu penyebab perubahan sikap dari sang malaikat tersebut. Semenjak Mikasa datang, Levi menjadi lebih dingin dan seakan menjaga jarak dengan dirinya.

‘ _Mungkin aku akan menanyakan langsung padanya malam ini_ ’ pikir Eren.

...

“Apakah aku harus mengatakannya? Bagaimana kalau di membenciku gara-gara hal itu?!” Levi bergumam sambil jalan mondar-mandir di depan perapian. Pikirannya sedang berkecamuk hingga ia merasa ingin sekali mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia ingin mengungapkan perasaannya kepada Eren, namun ia takut kalau pemuda itu jadi membencinya dan merasa jijik karena orang yang telah ia selamatkan ternyata diam-diam bernafsu padanya. Jika hal itu sampai terjadi lagi, ia tak akan mampu memulihkan hatinya untuk kedua kali.

‘ _namun aku tidak ingin ia menikah dengan wanita itu_.’ Pikirnya dengan wajah masam.

Levi merasa seperti orang yang tak tahu terima kasih. Ia sangat menghargai kebaikan pemuda bermata hijau yang telah menyelamatkannya dan bahkan memberikannya tempat tinggal itu. Seharusnya ia puas dengan apa yang telah ia miliki sekarang dan ikut bahagia melihat orang yang ia sayangi bahagia. Namun hatinya berkata lain, dan ia sudah cukup lama menahan perasaan terlarangnya.

Laju pikirannya tertahan saat ia mendengar pintu depan terbuka dan samar-samar ucapan “aku pulang” terdengar dari seseorang yang barusan ia pikirkan. Levi langsung menyambut Eren di depan pintu, “aku pulang, Levi.” Eren mengulang salamnya saat melihat Levi dan tersenyum. Levi hanya mengangguk dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. “ada apa?” Eren bertanya sambil mengerutkan dahi melihat wajah Levi yang terlihat gugup dan serius. Levi dengan sekuat tenaga menelan semua keraguan dan juga was-was kemudian memberanikan diri mencium bibir Eren. Eren yang kaget dengan hal yang tiba-tiba dilakukan Levi, mematung dengan mata terbelalak. Bibir Levi terasa dingin dan sedikit gemetar di bibirnya.

Begitu Eren menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi, sontak ia mendorong Levi menjauh dengan napas terengah-engah dan wajah terkhianati. Ia tidak menyangka Levi akan melakukan hal semacam itu. Ia bahkan tidak menyangka bahwa selama ini Levi menyimpan perasaan semacam itu untuknya. Mereka berdua kan laki-laki! Lebih dari itu, Levi adalah malaikat dan Eren adalah manusia.

Levi yang menyangka hal ini akan terjadi hanya menunduk dan tersenyum kecut. Sebelum Eren sempat mengatakan apapun, Levi berlari melewatinya keluar rumah. Saat Eren pulih dari syoknya, ia keluar rumah dan mencoba mengejar Levi. Namun sang malaikat telah menghilang dan hanya meninggalkan jejak sehelai bulu putih di halaman rumah Eren yang tertutup salju tipis. Ia memungut bulu itu dengan hati terluka dan tangan yang sedikit gemetar, “Levi...kenapa?”

_Saat pertama kali mereka saling menatap_

_Malaikat yang malang jatuh cinta padanya_

_Seiring perasaan terlarang tumbuh dalam dirinya_

_Ia membuka kotak pandora_

_Yang ia inginkan adalah buah yang terlarang_

_Tersembunyi di balik senyuman_

_Agar cinta terlarangnya antara –manusia dan malaikat- terjadi_

_Dia harus menghancurkan segalanya_


	2. Black stained groom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aku akan meghabiskan sisa hidupku untukmu   
> Seperti yang telah aku janjikan pada hari itu  
> Dosaku terhadap tuhan  
> Seluruh pembangkangan yang telah ku lakukan   
> Akan ku bayar dengan nyawaku

_Aku akan mengabaikan hatiku yang suci_

_Jika  aku dibiarkan hidup dan mencintaimu,_

_Aku tak kan enggan memotong sayap ini_

_Ijinkan aku menyerahkan diriku pada iblis_

 

Eren terus menatap sehelai bulu putih yang ia genggam. Dia masih bingung dan tak percaya tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Levi telah menciumnya.

Selama ini ternyata diam-diam malaikat yang telah ia selamatkan telah menaruh hati padanya. Kenapa? Sejak kapan? Hal itu yang terus ia tanyakan dalam hatinya. Dan yang lebih aneh, ia tidak merasa jijik melihat kenyataan bahwa seorang laki-laki– dan juga malaikat telah mencium bibirnya. Syok, pasti. Namun bukan jijik. Dia teringat wajah Levi yang begitu terluka sebelum ia pergi. Tiba-tiba Eren ingin sekali memeluknya dan meminta maaf atas apa yang ia lakukan padanya barusan. Ia menunduk dan menggenggam bulu putih yang ada di tangannya dengan semakin kuat sambil menggertakkan gigi.

‘ _aku telah melukainya_ ’

Esok paginya, Eren mengantarkan Mikasa ke stasiun. Bunyi peluit cerobong kereta menandakan kereta akan berangkat, dan waktunya mereka berpisah.

Mikasa memberikan Eren pelukan perpisahan dan berkata, “sampai ketemu di hari pernikahan kita bulan depan. Jaga dirimu baik-baik.” Eren membalas pelukannya, “kau juga. Jaga dirimu baik-baik.”

Mereka melepaskan diri dan Mikasa mengecup kedua pipi eren dengan tangannya dan menatapnya lekat, “aku mencintaimu, Eren.” Ucapnya dan Eren membalasnya dengan senyum tipis yang tidak seperti biasanya. Saat Mikasa ingin menanyakan sikap Eren yang seperti itu, Eren memegang kedua tangan Mikasa yang berada di pipinya sambil memejamkan mata sejenak kemudian membuka kembali matanya, “aku juga mencintaimu, Mikasa.” dan memberikan senyum lembut yang Mikasa kenal dan sukai sehingga membuat Mikasa menelan pertanyaannya. Ia mencintai dan mempercayai Eren sepenuhnya.

Akhirnya setelah peluit kedua berbunyi, Mikasa masuk ke dalam kereta, tak lama kemudian keretanya berangkat dan Eren melambai pada Mikasa hingga keretanya hilang dari pandangan.

...

Levi mengerang sambil mencoba bangkit. Tidak terasa sudah pagi sejak ia pingsan karena rasa sakit yang belum pernah ia alami sebelumnya, dan sayangnya masih terasa hingga sekarang meski tidak seburuk tadi malam. Rasa terbakar serta perih di bagian punggung tempat dulu sayapnya berada dan nyeri di seluruh tubuhnya masih terasa sehingga membuatnya susah bergerak. Belum lagi sinar matahari yang menyorot membuat silau dan sangat menyebalkan. Dia berusaha bangkit dan setidaknya duduk dari posisinya yang melengkung seperti bola, kemudian melihat sekeliling. Salju tipis masih menyelimuti sebagian tanah dan ranting pepohonan, namun ia tidak merasa terlalu dingin. Tidak dengan kondisinya yang sekarang. Ia juga masih menggunakan pakaian sweaternya kemarin sehingga ia tidak merasa terlalu dingin, kecuali bagian punggungnya yang berlubang bekas tempat sayapnya.

‘ _musim dingin sepertinya hampir berakhir_.’ Pikirnya sedikit melankolis.

Ia teringat saat Eren menolaknya tadi malam, dan tanpa pikir panjang segera pergi menjauh tanpa menyadari bahwa ia malah masuk jauh ke dalam hutan. Beruntung ia tidak bertemu binatang buas. Dia menghela napas. Seharusnya ia sudah tahu bahwa akan menjadi seperti ini. Eren tidak mungkin menerimanya saat ia telah memiliki seorang wanita cantik sebagai calon pendamping hidup. Bukan malaikat yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya. Dia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk hal ini, namun tetap saja penolakan dari pemuda yang ia cintai benar-benar menusuk dan menyakitkan hingga membuatnya sesak. Bahkan lebih sakit dari penolakan pertamanya.

Namun dia berharap bahwa pengorbanan yang ia lakukan sekarang mungkin akan membawa sedikit harapan untuk cintanya.

Perlahan kedua tangannya memeluk tubuhnya, meraih punggung tepat di samping luka barunya berada. Luka itu masih segar dengan darah kering masih menempel di kedua luka tempat dulu sayapnya berada. Ia kemudian menyentuh dadanya yang sudah tak lagi datar, melainkan terasa empuk dan menggunduk. sepasang dada wanita yang tak terlalu besar tapi juga tak terlalu kecil. Rambutnya yang dulu pendek dengan bagian bawah yang cepak dan bagian atas yang lebih panjang, sekarang menjadi panjang terurai mencapai punggungnya.

Dia memejamkan matanya sejenak, kemudian berbisik pada diri sendiri, “jadi seperti inikah menjadi wanita.”

_Levi terus berlari jauh ke dalam hutan. Wajah Eren saat mendorong dirinya benar-benar menusuk. “sial, sial, sial!!” ia menyumpah._

_‘_ kenapa cinta itu menyakitkan? _’ pikirnya dengan hati tersiksa._

 _‘_ kenapa mereka yang aku cintai tidak pernah membalas perasaanku? Apakah ini sebuah karma untuk pengkhianatanku pada surga? Apakah salah jika aku memiliki perasaan yang tak dimiliki oleh malaikat yang lain? _’_

_Kakinya tiba-tiba tersandung akar pohon hingga ia tersungkur ketanah yang masih dilapisi salju. Saat itu ia mulai terisak._

_Tanpa berganti posisi, ia menumpu dahinya dengan kedua lengannya dan menutup matanya sambil masih terisak, melepaskan semua rasa sakit yang menumpuk di dalam dadanya. Ia mengutuk dirinya yang terpengaruh dan terbuai dengan perasaan yang lebih membuatnya tersiksa daripada bahagia. Hatinya terasa sangat pedih, hingga terasa menyesakkan membuat paru-parunya seakan-akan tak bisa menghirup oksigen. Ia ingin sekali berteriak, mengutuk siapa saja yang membuat dirinya menjadi seperti ini._

_Ia mendengar langkah seseorang mendekatinya dan berhenti persis di depannya. Ia mendongak perlahan, ‘_ siapa yang kemari malam-malam di tengah hutan pula _’ tanyanya dalam hati sambil menyipitkan mata berusaha melihat wajah sosok tersebut dalam kegelapan. Orang itu, lebih tepatnya wanita itu menggunakan gaun panjang berwarna hitam yang ujungnya menyapu tanah. Rambut pirangnya yang digulung dan mata birunya terlihat bersinar tertimpa cahaya bulan yang menerpa mereka berdua._

_Wanita itu kemudian berjongkok dan mengangkat dagu Levi dengan ibu jari dan jari kelunjuknya yang lentik, “lihat siapa yang kutemukan. Apa kau tersesat malaikat kecil?” ucapnya setengah menertawakan. Suaranya lembut dan dalam, namun terdengar berbahaya. Ia menatap ke dalam mata abu-abu Levi yang masih basah dan Levi tak mampu melakukan apa-apa kecuali menatap balik, membuatnya terlihat polos dan menyedihkan._

_Wanita itu kemudian tersenyum dari sudut bibirnya, “aku bisa mengabulkan keinginanmu.” bisiknya sambil mendekatkan bibirnya persis di telinga Levi, membuatnya merinding. Levi melirik wanita itu dengan wajah kaget, dan bertanya, “...siapa kau?” tanya Levi hati-hati. Sang wanita itu pun berdiri dan menunjukkan kedua sayap hitamnya, membuat mata Levi terbelalak._

_“Aku Annie. Kalian para malaikat mungkin mengenalku dengan sebutan iblis. Aku bisa mengabulkan keinginanmu untuk hidup bersama manusia itu, tapi dengan satu syarat.” Matanya tajam menatap Levi. Senyumnya berubah menjadi seringai, membuat insting malaikat Levi berteriak untuk melawannya atau menjauh dari sang iblis. Namun ia melawannya dan tetap tidak bergerak dari posisinya. Kemudian sang iblis itu melanjutkan, “aku bisa mengubahmu menjadi manusia jika kau bersedia mengorbankan sayapmu.”_

_Levi tidak ingat pasti apa yang terjadi setelah itu, ia hanya ingat telah menyetujui tawaran sang iblis dan detik berikutnya ia merasakan sayapnya terasa seprti terbakar. Ralat. Lebi buruk dari itu. Ia merasakan rasa sakit yang tak pernah ia alami sebelumnya, seperti disulut oleh besi panas lalu disayat kecil-kecil, kemudian dibakar. Apalagi sayap bagi malaikat adalah bagian tubuh yang sangat sensitif sehingga membuat rasa sakitnya meningkat berkali-kali lipat, membuatnya berharap untuk mati saja. Ia berusaha menahan teriakan yang keluar dari mulutnya dengan menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya hingga berdarah, namun sia-sia karena pada akhirnya ia tetap berteriak dan merintih kesakitan hingga akhirnya ia pingsan._

‘ _Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?_ ’ pikirnya sambil mencoba berdiri dan berjalan meskipun agak sempoyongan. Kakinya masih gemetar dia sesekali ia berhenti untuk bersandar di pohon sejenak, lalu kembali berjalan. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kota dan berencana untuk tidur dimana saja sambil menyembuhkan lukanya (yang mungkin agak lama karena ia bukan malaikat lagi) kemudian mencari pekerjaan untuk sementara sampai ia siap menemui pemuda yang ia cintai.

Ia tak akan lari kali ini.

...

Sudah sebulan lebih sejak Levi meninggalkan rumah dan Eren tak tahu harus mencari kemana lagi. Ia sudah berusaha mencarinya di seluruh kota sampai masuk ke dalam hutan, namun tetap nihil. Ia merasa bersalah dan ada sesuatu yang hilang dari dirinya. Padahal dalam hitungan minggu ia akan menikah dengan gadis yang ia sayangi, kemudian pindah ke kota asal Mikasa agar mereka tetap berdekatan hingga Mikasa lulus.

Namun ia sudah tidak terlalu antusias dengan rencana itu, seperti sebelum ia bertemu Levi. Dan sekarang ia malah ragu apakah menikahi Mikasa adalah keputusan yang baik. Ekspresi terakhir yang ia lihat dari wajah sang malaikat benar-benar menghantuinya dengan perasaan bersalah.

Pikirannya masih melayang saat ia tanpa sengaja menabrak seorang gadis yang sedang berlari di tengah jalan hingga gadis itu terjatuh. Saat Eren bermaksud untuk minta maaf dan membantu sang gadis untuk berdiri, matanya terpaku pada kemiripan wajah gadis tersebut dengan orang yang sedang ia pikirkan barusan. Hanya saja, orang yang ada di depannya ini bukanlah seorang malaikat. Hanya manusia biasa, dan seorang gadis di atas semua itu.

Gadis itu memiliki rambut hitam yang lurus dan panjang hingga mencapai punggung namun terikat tinggi di atas kepala. Napasnya tersenggal setelah berlari cukup jauh dengan terburu-buru entah karena apa.

Eren memandang gadis itu dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki yang ternyata-

‘ _rantai?_ ’ Eren terkesiap saat melihat kaki sang gadis itu terborgol oleh rantai yang telah putus.

Sang gadis terlihat panik saat menoleh ke belakang dan melihat dari jauh dua orang yang tadi mengejarnya mulai berlari mendekat. Eren mengikuti pandangan gadis itu dan segera mengetahui alasan mengapa sang gadis begitu terburu-buru. Gadis di depannya ini adalah seorang budak yang tengah kabur, dan sedang dikejar oleh assisten tuannya. Ia mengetahui konsekuensi dari hal yang tengah ia pikirkan saat ini. Menolong budak yang kabur adalah kejahatan besar, yang bisa dijatuhi hukuman setara dengan pencurian. Eren bisa kehilangan kedua tangannya jika ia tertangkap. Namun ia tidak bisa meninggalkan gadis itu begitu saja. Tidak dengan keadaannya yang menyedihkan dan terlihat lelah serta kelaparan.

Jadi tanpa pikir panjang, ia menarik tangan gadis itu dan mereka berlari menjauh dari sana sebelum kedua orang tersebut berhasil menyusul dan menangkap mereka.

Namun Eren tidak tahu bahwa gadis yang sedang ia tolong adalah orang yang sama dengan yang sedang ia pikirkan.

Jantung Levi berdegup kencang saat melihat bahwa orang yang menolongnya adalah orang yang sama. Hanya saja saat itu ia terlalu ditelan kepanikan saat kedua babi gendut, suruhan tuannya yang juga seperti babi itu terlihat mendekat hingga ia tidak menyadari dari awal bahwa orang yang menabraknya adalah Eren. Andai saja ia tidak terlalu bodoh dan mudah percaya dengan orang lain, mungkin mereka berdua bisa bertemu dalam situasi yang berbeda. Mungkin lebih romantis? Levi tertawa dalam hati mendengar kata itu melintas dalam pikirannya.

Namun hal itu tidak penting lagi sekarang. Karena ia akhirnya bisa bertemu kembali dengan Eren setelah hampir sebulan lebih berusaha kabur dari para penjual budak bajingan tersebut. Meskipun  situasinya tidak terlalu berbeda dengan saat mereka pertama kali bertemu, dan Eren sekali lagi telah menyelamatkannya.

Mereka berhenti di dalam sebuah lorong di pinggir jalan yang terhimpit oleh tembok bangunan, dan mengatur napas mereka yang tersenggal setelah berlari sekitar 500 meter menghindari kedua orang yang mengejar mereka.

Levi terjatuh dengan kedua kaki dilipat ke belakang dan napas yang tersenggal sambil memegang dada.

“kau baik-baik saja?” Eren membungkuk sambil menatap gadis itu dengan cemas. Napasnya juga sedikit tersenggal namun ia sudah terbiasa dengan aktifitas fisik seperti itu. Pekerjaannya sebagai pengantar barang menuntut fisik yang kuat. Levi mengangguk dan menatap balik. “terima kasih.” Ucapnya.

Eren tersenyum lega dan mengangguk, “tidak masalah.” Ujarnya. ‘ _membantu budak kabur memang hukumannya berat, tapi selama tidak ketahuan aku rasa tidak akan menjadi masalah. Lagipula kelihatannya tidak terlalu banyak orang tadi. Jadi sementara kita aman. Tidak  mungkin aku meninggalkan gadis ini sendirian._ ’ Lanjutnya dalam hati sambil memandang Levi sebentar lalu mengintip dari balik tembok ke arah jalan, memastikan kedua orang itu tidak berada dalam area ini. Kemudian ia kembali pada Levi yang masih duduk di tanah dengan posisi yang sama dan berkata, “kelihatannya mereka sudah tidak di sini. Namun kita masih harus waspada. Mereka tidak akan berhenti begitu saja. Bagaimanapun budak itu mahal.” Nadanya serius, dan ada ekspresi cemas yang terungkap dari wajahnya. Levi menunduk mendengar perkataan Eren. Ia merasa bersalah melibatkan Eren dalam hal ini. Jika mereka sampai tertangkap, maka mereka akan tamat.

Eren merasakan perasaan was-was yang dirasakan oleh gadis di depannya. Ekspresinya melembut, “kau bisa tinggal bersamaku kalau kau mau. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu sendirian dengan kondisi seperti ini.”

Levi mendogak mendengar tawaran Eren, dan ia membuka mulutnya untuk menolak saat Eren menambahkan, “dan kita harus melakukan sesuatu dengan pakaianmu.”

Levi kemudian menyadari bahwa pakaiannya lusuh dan compang-camping, juga sedikit terbuka membuat angin dingin musim gugur yang berhembus membawa hawa dingin yang membuatnya mengigil seketika. Dengan wajah merona ia mengangguk pelan, menyetujui tawaran Eren. Lagipula ini kan yang sebenarnya ia harapkan?

Eren kembali mengembangkan senyum dan mengulurkan tangannya, “kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?” tanyanya. Levi meraih tangan Eren dan menjawab,

“Levia.”

...

Selama dua minggu sejak Levia tinggal bersamanya, Eren mulai menyadari perasaannya yang perlahan mencintai gadis itu. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya merasakan _de javu_ saat pertama kali ia bertemu gadis berambut hitam tersebut, namun ia tak mampu menjelaskan hal apakah itu. Tapi ia belum siap untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Levia. Ia masih bertunangan dngan Mikasa, dan pernikahan mereka tinggal dua minggu lagi. Dia merasa sangat bersalah karena telah mengkhianati cinta Mikasa yang sangat tulus padanya. Namun ia akan merasa lebih bersalah jika mereka tetap menikah dengan kenyataan bahwa Eren telah mencintai gadis lain.

Ia harus membatalkan pertunangannya dengan Mikasa. Secepatnya.

Namun ia masih ragu jika ia memutuskan Mikasa, apakah Levia akan bersedia menjadi kekasihnya? Apakah Levia bahkan memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti yang ia rasakan padanya? Jika tidak, maka ia akan benar-benar selesai. Mencampakkan gadis yang benar-benar mencintainya demi gadis lain yang belum tentu memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapnya adalah perbuatan yang paling tidak masuk akal, dan keji.

Namun Eren mencintai Levia. Dan ia akan melakukan apapun agar Levia membalas cintanya.

Jadi, saat mereka sedang menyantap makan malam di salah satu malam yang damai, Eren menyatakan perasaannya. “Levia, aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?”

Levi langsung tersedak kemudian meraih gelas di sebelahnya dan meneguk setengah dari isinya sekaligus. Eren menatapnya dengan serius dari tempat duduknya yang berseberangan dari Levi, menunggu jawabannya. Levi hanya tercengang beberapa saat mendengar pengakuan Eren yang tiba-tiba. Berusaha mencerna pernyataan Eren barusan, mencari-cari apakah Eren sedang bercanda. Tidak. Wajahnya begitu serius dan tegang, mungkin juga gugup. Membuat Levi bingung bagaimana harus menjawab.

Sejujurnya, Levi sangat bahagia mendengar pernyataan Eren. Entah berapa lama ia menunggu Eren menyatakan cinta padanya, mengorbankan segalanya hanya untuk menanti momen ini. Namun, saat hal itu terjadi, lidahnya tiba-tiba kelu tak mampu mengatakan apa-apa. Selama dua minggu ini dia merasakan _de javu,_ mengingat saat-saat ia pertama kali tinggal di tempat ini. Begitu _nostalgic._ Hanya saja saat itu dia adalah malaikat dan sekarang ia adalah seorang gadis manusia. Ia sangat ingin mengatakan, ‘ya, aku juga sangat mencintaimu Eren’ namun tak bisa. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam hatinya. Perasaan bersalah mungkin? Karena ia telah menipu Eren dan merebutnya dari gadis yang seharusnya menikahinya dan sangat mencintainya. Namun ia juga mencintai pemuda yang sama, begitu besar rasa cintanya hingga tak terkendalikan.

Ia melihat Eren yang masih menunggu dengan gugup dan tegang. Jika situasinya berbeda mungkin ia akan menertawakan ekspresinya. Namun dia sendiri juga tidak jauh beda. Akhirnya, setelah mempertimbangkan beberapa saat, ia menarik napas panjang. Dan dengan wajah yang merona dari tadi dan bibir yang sedikit gemetar, ia menjawab lirih, “Aku juga mencintaimu, Eren.”

...

Dua hari setelahnya, Eren mengirimkan surat kepada Mikasa yang berisi permintaan maafnya karena ia memutuskan pertunangan mereka dengan tiba-tiba dan semoga Mikasa menemukan pengganti dirinya yang lebih mencintainya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Eren tidak mengatakan alasan sesungguhnya dalam surat itu. Ia hanya mengatakan bahwa ia tidak merasa cocok lagi bersama Mikasa dan lebih baik memutuskannya sekarang daripada mereka telanjur menikah dan Eren akan menyakiti Mikasa lebih jauh.

Eren tidak menunggu balasan dari surat tersebut, karena ia kenal Mikasa. Gadis itu pasti akan meminta penjelasan yang panjang dan memohon agar Eren memikirkannya sekali lagi. Yang jauh lebih parah jika Mikasa nekat kembali kemari untuk meminta penjelasan langsung. Hal itu akan memperumit keadaan. Eren berencana pindah ke tempat lain sesegera mungkin setelah menikah dengan Levia. Ia merasa sangat bersalah dengan semua ini, megkhianati gadis yang telah mencintainya dengan tulus hanya karena keberadaan gadis lain yang baru ia temui dua minggu lalu. Namun seakan iblis telah merasuki hatinya, ia merasa yakin dengan keputusannya bahwa yang akan ia nikahi adalah Levia, gadis misterius yang memliki paras yang mirip dengan Levi.

Empat hari kemudian, tepat di hari seharusnya ia dan Mikasa menikah, Eren menikahi Levia di sebuah gereja kecil yang terletak di sebuah pemukiman terpencil agak jauh dari hiruk pikuk kota, dan yang pasti juga jauh dari bekas tempat tinggalnya. Tidak ada banyak saksi dalam pernikahan, tersebut, hanya beberapa penduduk lokal sebagai formalitas.

Mereka membeli sebuah rumah kecil di daerah tersebut yang tidak terlalu berdekatan dengan pemukiman, dan kemudian tinggal di sana. Memulai hidup mereka yang baru dan damai. Eren membangun lahan kecil di belakang rumah mereka dan menanam beberapa sayuran yang akan dijual di kota setelah masuk waktu panen.

Hingga pada suatu hari, Levi akan pergi ke kota untuk menjual hasil panen mereka selama musim semi. Ia memasukkan semua sayuran yang akan ia jual ke dalam keranjang besar yang akan ia bawa ke kota. Jarak dari desa ini ke kota cukup jauh, jadi ia berencana menumpang di kendaraan para petani yang juga akan pergi ke kota. Karena ini masih musim panen, jadi banyak petani yang menjual hasil penennya ke kota dengan gerobak yang ditarik oleh kuda.

“Aku akan pergi ke kota untuk menjual sayuran ini. Mungkin kau ingin aku membelikan sesuatu selagi di sana?” tanya Levi sambil mengangkat keranjang itu dan memposisikan tali keranjang di bahunya.

Eren menggeleng, “tak usah. Aku hanya ingin kau cepat kembali setelah selesai menjual semuanya.” Katanya sambil tersenyum lebar. Levi memutar bola matanya tapi tetap tersenyum  mendengar Eren yang mencoba untuk merayunya, meski ia tahu itu bukan rayuan semata.

“Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu.” Pamitnya. Saat ia memegang gagang pintu, Eren tiba-tiba berdiri di sampingnya lalu mencium bibirnya yang langsung ia balas. Mereka saling melempar senyuman sejenak, kemudian Levi pergi.

Sore itu saat Eren masih membersihkan rumahnya, ia mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu depannya. ‘ _mungkin Levia sudah kembali._ ’ Pikir Eren sambil tersenyum dan melangkah untuk membuka pintu. ‘ _tapi kenapa ia harus mengetuk pintu?_ ’ tanyanya heran. Begitu ia membukakan pintu, sosok yang berdiri di depan pintunya itu menodongkan pistol dan langsung menembaknya dalam hitungan detik tepat di jantung tanpa memberi kesempatan Eren untuk membuka mulut. Sosok itu adalah seorang gadis berambut oranye pendek sebahu dan memiliki sepasang sayap. Ia memandang Eren yang sekarang tergeletak di dekat pintu dengan wajah penuh kebencian. “jika aku tidak bisa bersama Levi, maka tak seorangpun yang bisa. Demi makhluk seperti kalian dia tidak mau kembali ke surga. Kalian telah menghancurkan hidupnya. Kematian adalah hukuman yang pantas untukmu.” Ucapnya lirih sambil tersenyum sinis, kemudian berbalik pergi.

Eren menatap langit-langit di atap rumahnya dengan tatapan yang perlahan kosong. “Le...vi...” dengan sisa napasnya, Eren menyebut nama itu sebelum akhirnya kelopak matanya menutup perlahan dan nyawa meninggalkan jasadnya.

...

Hal pertama yang Levi temukan saat ia kembali dari kota membuat napasnya hampir terhenti. Lidahnya kelu tak mampu mengatakan sepatah katapun dan matanya terbelalak. Barang belanjaan yang ia bawa sebagai stok makanan jatuh tercerai berai. Ia melangkah perlahan, mendekati jasad orang yang sangat ia cintai terbujur kaku bermandikan darah di lantai dekat pintu rumahnya. Dengan hati-hati ia berlutut di samping jasad Eren, kemudian mendekapnya erat. Ia merasakan air mata mengalir deras di pipinya saat menyadari tubuh Eren yang sudah dingin. Darah terlihat dari sudut bibirnya. “Eren...apa yang telah terjadi?” isaknya. Kemudian ia segera menyadari sesuatu.

_Cintaku terbujur kaku_

_Aku akan meghabiskan sisa hidupku untukmu_

_Seperti yang telah aku janjikan pada hari itu_

_Dosaku terhadap tuhan_

_Seluruh pembangkangan yang telah ku lakukan_

_Akan ku bayar dengan nyawaku_

Ia masih bisa menyelamatkan Eren bila ia menukarkan nyawanya agar pemuda yang sangat ia cintai bisa kembali hidup.

_Jadi aku akan mati untukmu_

_Aku percaya itulah takdirku_

Dengan kekuatan terakhirnya, ia mencium Eren dan menyerahkan jiwanya pada iblis.

Detik berikutnya, jantung Eren kembali berdetak dan tubuhnya pun mulai menghangat. Memancarkan aura kehidupan. Eren membuka matanya perlahan dan Levi pun melepaskan dekapannya saat Eren bangkit dan duduk menghadapnya. Eren berkedip. Tak percaya pada apa yang ia sedang lihat sekarang. “...Levi?” tanyanya ragu. Orang yang ada di hadapannya bukanlah istrinya Levia, namun Levi, malaikat yang selama ini ia cari. Namun Levi sudah tidak memiliki sayap lagi yang membuat Eren ingin mempertanyakannya, namun menahan pertanyaan itu.

“Maafkan aku, Eren. Karena selama ini akulah Levia. Maaf telah berbohong padamu.” Dan perlahan sosoknya mulai menghilang. “Aku akan selalu mencintaimu Eren. Selamat tinggal.” Ucapnya untk terakhir kali sebelu ia benar-benar menghilang dan berubah menjadi sehelai bulu hitam.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat bagi Eren. Ia tak bisa mengatakan apapun saat mendengarkan penjelasan Levi. Ia mematung, berusaha mencerna setiap kata yang dikatakan sang malaikat.

‘ _jadi selama ini Levia adalah Levi? Berarti selama ini aku telah menemukannya?_ ’

Namun pikirannya segera tersadar saat ia mendengar kata-kata terakhir Levi dan berusaha menggapainya, memeluknya dan mengatakan bahwa selama ini dia telah mencari sang malaikat. Bahwa sebenarnya yang ia cintai adalah Levi. Namun semuanya terlambat. Levi telah lenyap sebelum Eren sempat mengatakan apapun. Kali ini untuk selamanya.

Dengan tangan gemetar ia mengambil sehelai bulu hitam yang ditinggalkan Levi, menggenggamnya dan mendekapnya lalu menangis penuh penyesalan. Ia menyesal telah menolak Levi saat pertama kali ia menciumnya, menyesal karena tidak menyadari lebih awal dengan segala kemiripan yang ada pada Levi dan Levia. Dan yang paling ia sesali adalah karena ia belum sempat membalas ucapan Levi bahwa ia juga mencintainya. Namun bukankah penyesalan selalu datang terlambat di saat kau baru menyadari semuanya dan kehilangan segalanya?

_Malaikat tak bersayap_

_Dan mempelai pria yang berdosa_

_Bahkan setelah terjatuh ke dasar_

_Sumpah mengikat mereka_

_Mempertahankan dosa yang terlarang_

_Hingga buah terlarang itu membusuk_

_Mereka akan bersatu kembali_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akhirnya!! >_


End file.
